This is Me
by Fenikkusu Ice
Summary: [Complete!] Ch 11: My Last Breath' is up! Kagome thinks about her relationship with Inuyasha and leaves him. After Inuyasha's dream, Kikyo confronts Kagome. Has Inuyasha lost Kagome forever?
1. Chapter 1: This is Me

Hey ppl, this is my first fanfic I've ever written so please tell me if you like it. Please no flames, just constructive criticism if you must.  
  
Disclaimer: Just how many times have you seen this? I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any other characters from the show. They belong to Rumiko T. I'm just borrowing the characters for the purposes of this fic only, and perhaps other fics I may write in the future. Also I do not own the song, "This is Me". It's a great song by "Dream" I believe. The title of this fic is also the title of the song, no brainer.  
  
This is a one-shot songfic. I'm starting out small.  
  
This is Me  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
!^^!  
  
She stole your heart Only did it because she could  
  
!^^!  
  
She was your first love, I know. It was fifty years ago yet you still hold onto her as if your life depended on it.  
  
!^^!  
  
Chew you up and smack you round That girl never was no good  
  
!^^!  
  
She betrayed you; shot an arrow through your heart and left you to what was supposed to be an eternal sleep, pinned to the tree.  
  
!^^!  
  
Baby I would never do that I'll love you faithfully But your suspicious mind thinks I'm gonna repeat her story  
  
!^^!  
  
You know that I would never betray you, but you still avoid me: my face, my eyes, my touches. You never let me get close to you. Has she done that much damage to you that you can't let me through that ice around your heart? Why can't you let me love you? Have I not shown that I care for you? Maybe through your eyes I'm just a friend, maybe less. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and even Shippo can see that I love you. Why can't you? I promise to love you with all my heart always. Have I ever broken a promise to you before? Will you trust me?  
  
!^^!  
  
Making you crazy, making you wreck Making you follow me, making me suspect Seem to think you're playing her game Don't you know my name?  
  
!^^!  
  
Occasionally, you would show little displays of emotion. Sometimes I catch you sneaking glances at me. Sometimes when I smile at you, you let a little smile slip through. Once I even caught you staring at me, when I opened my eyes in tiny slits from across the campfire on the ground when we were both supposed to be asleep hours ago. Do you stare at me only because I look like her? Are you leading me on only to dump like she did to you? Please don't answer that. I can never stop thinking about you. I even dream about you. Often I dream about my lips slightly touching yours, our eyes closed and enjoyed each other's warmth. You don't know how much I wanted to feel my fingers through your soft silky silver hair. Or feel your strong arms around me, making me feel safe and wanted. I want to be able to look in your amber eyes and see the same emotion reflected in them as mine. Love. But I can never have that dream. You never call me by my name, always referring me as 'bitch, wench or woman' or any other insults you could think of. Don't you know my name? Or are you so close to calling me 'Kikyou' just because I remind you of her?  
  
!^^!  
  
That was her, this is me We're different, asking me She and I are nothing alike You're confusing day and night  
  
!^^!  
  
Kikyou. That's her name; the one that hurt you. She's the one who tried to drag you to hell. When we first met, you called me 'Kikyou'. Even now when you know that I never liked being compared with her, you continue to say how she's better and always will be. Do you enjoy torturing me? Seeing the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes when you mention her? We have some similarities but they are few. We're both mikos, have black hair, but other than that we have no other obvious connection, other than you. Most people would say she's cold, uncaring, lifeless, while they say that I'm the opposite. We're so different; how could you not see that?  
  
!^^!  
  
That was then, this is now You wanna trust me but you don't know how I'm never gonna mess around, let you down, can't you see? That was her, and baby this is me.  
  
!^^!  
  
Why can't you trust me? I come back when I say I will. I never broke my promise to you. You have betrayed me countless times but I still forgive you. Do you not care for me at all? Can you not let go of your past? I love you but you don't care because you can't see it; you still care for her. You don't know how much that breaks my heart. Every comment you make about her is like a knife that tears through my heart, slowing as if mocking my pain. There are times when you run off to be with her in the middle of the night and I know but I don't stop you. Those are some of the times when I would break down and cry slightly, so I would not disturb the others. I don't want them to get involved. This is my problem.  
  
!^^!  
  
Stop making me feel bad I'm the best thing you've ever had Only thing I'm guilty of Is giving you too much love  
  
!^^!  
  
Even when you're not comparing me with Kikyou you still hurt me. You insult me all the time. You always complain when I want to go through the well to see my family again. You are protective of me, but you never show that you cared in any other way. Why? When you're injured, I treat your wounds with gentle care. When you betray me, I forgive you. When you insult me, I forgive you. When you make me cry, I forgive you. You say that the only reason I'm still alive is because I'm your 'precious' shard detector. You accuse me of being selfish when I ask to visit my family. Don't you know how much I sacrificed for you? My friends and family worry constantly about me, I put off my education, I risk my life to go through the well. don't you care?  
  
!^^!  
  
Making you, making you crazy, making you wreck Making you follow me, making me suspect Seem to think you're playing her game Don't you know my name? That was her, this is me We're different, asking me She and I are nothing alike You're confusing day and night (day and night)  
  
!^^!  
  
It's been two years since I set you free from her arrow. Why can't you let go? Why can't I let you go? I know the answer to that one. It's because I love you. But you don't care. You don't look at me. I'm just a shard detector to you. Do I want to let go? No. But if I have to, I will. I can't keep on hurting like this. But you don't love me. You see me as her. I know that you run off to be with her. They say that if you truly love something, you have to let it go. or something like that. Even though I still love you, I would rather you be with the one you love, instead of being unhappy with me. Now I know, love hurts. You are my first love, perhaps my last. I hope she will make you happy. Do you love her? Don't worry. I won't leave. I'll still be your friend if you let me. Or you can still think of me as only a shard detector. I have responsibilities and friends here. Remember one thing. I will not make the same mistake by betraying you. That was her; this is me.  
  
!^^!  
  
That was then, this is now (you're mine now) You wanna trust me but you don't know how (forget about her) I'm never gonna mess around, let you down, can't you see? (come on) That was her, and baby this is me. (get a grip)  
  
!^^!  
  
So how was it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Should I continue with this or should I leave it as a one-shot? If I continue I promise it would get a LOT more original with the plot coz I realize how common this part is. I hope you liked it though. See ya!  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	2. Chapter 2: No More

Disclaimer: I think it's quite obvious that I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Well, I decided to continue to make the plot a little more interesting and get ppl to READ this story. I know it's not the best but I really want some feedback here. There is no song in this chapter but I plan to put a song in a later chapter, IF I continue that is. Anyway hopefully you'll enjoy the second installment of "This is Me".  
  
This is Me  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 2: No More  
  
The moon was nowhere to be seen that night. It was the night of the new moon. If it weren't for the campfire the group of sleeping travelers would have been completely consumed by darkness. Well most of the travelers were sleeping anyway. A girl by the name of Kagome was sitting next to a tree on which a silver-haired hanyou slept on its branches.  
  
Kagome was going over the previous events of the last few years in this time of five hundred years in the past. She was fifteen when she arrived in this era through the well of the Higurashi Shrine. She was now seventeen and had grown much more mature since then.  
  
On this night one of her thoughts were focused on the hanyou on top of the tree. 'Inuyasha.' She went through all the times she had been hurt when he would use any kind of excuse to leave the group when he sensed his first love. 'Yes his first love; his first and only love,' Kagome thought bitterly. She remembered all the times she had cried when he compared her with Kikyou. 'Kikyou this and Kikyou that. Isn't it obvious that we're different? Why can't he stop?' Kagome's eyes softened and became glassy as she thought of all those times he left her for Kikyou. 'He promised to protect me.' There had also been times when she had gotten injured by some demon that wanted the jewel shards and Inuyasha had not been there to help.  
  
Kagome thought of the friends who had stood by her. Sango, the demon eliminator, was her best friend, and whom she shared her secrets with. Miroku, the monk, though perverted, was a great friend as well and was often the voice of reason. Shippo, the little kitsune, had thought of her as his surrogate mother. These thoughts however led her thoughts back to Inuyasha.  
  
'He always thought I was weak.' After Kagome realized that Inuyasha was not always around to protect her, she started learning self-defense techniques from Sango. She was not a master at it, but she could still defend herself.  
  
Kagome had come to a decision. She had decided this a few weeks ago when she was plagued by the same thoughts about Inuyasha. She would prove something. She would prove that she was able to defend herself and not the useless 'wench' that Inuyasha had thought of her to be. Lately she had seen from her friends' eyes that they pitied her a little bit because of her situation. She knew that they didn't mean to but it showed that felt sympathy for her. Well, she did not want pity. She would be strong. She was a miko and so her powers have been developing faster ever since she took the time to focus and concentrate using those meditations that Miroku had taught her, and practicing those self-defense techniques of Sango's. Inuyasha never noticed these events because he was too busy serving Kikyou's needs.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. His normally silver hair had turned black, and his dog ears and claws disappeared. She had waited for this night to come ever since she had made her decision. In order for her to leave she had to make sure that Inuyasha would not detect her with his enhanced hearing. Even if he did awake during the night after she had gone, he wouldn't be able to track her with his nose and youkai speed. Yes, this was perfect.  
  
Kagome folded the letter she had written an hour ago, and placed a rock on it on the ground near Sango. 'Surely she would find it.' Kagome then took a bag of food from her large yellow bag, and placed it near Miroku. She checked her yellow bag to make sure that she had some food herself of course.  
  
She took out a small dim flashlight from her bag, took one look at her friends (except Inuyasha), and walked out of the campsite.  
  
'If he thinks that I would wait for him to protect me all the time, then he should think again. No more will I cry over him. No more will I be weak in front of him. No more will I be compared with Kikyou. No more.'  
  
What she didn't know was that a certain kitsune had awoken during her departure and was following her quietly through the thick dark forest.  
  
'No more.'  
  
****************************  
  
I hope it's getting more interesting now. This WILL have couplings later on, IF I continue. Sniff, it seems like no one's reading this. Well, I want you people to VOTE for your COUPLING. By the way I will probably have Sango and Miroku together if you don't vote that he should be with Kagome that is. Should Sango end up with someone? Who should end up with Kagome? I have someone in mind but I'll let you decide.  
  
Here are the choices:  
  
Kagome/Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome/Inuyasha  
  
Kagome/Miroku  
  
Kagome/Kouga  
  
Kagome/Naruku  
  
By the way, the order that is listed here is the order of MY preference of how this story goes. This story may be similar to some other story so I'll try to make it original. Anyway REVIEW! I'm new at this! At least tell me if it's good or not.  
  
Later,  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	3. Chapter 3: Foreshadowing

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from that anime.  
  
Well I left this story for about a week and it's about time I get on with it eh? A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS! As I said before, this is my first fic so I want to see if ppl like this! I tell ya the reviewers just made my day!  
  
I have decided what coupling this would feature and it's . . . drumroll please . . . inu/kag! Most of you have voted for this couple so this is it. And since I'm in such a good mood today, I'll tell you that I'll start a sess/kag fic today and post it within the next couple days. I have such a good idea for it but I won't spill the juicy details yet. You'll just have to wait. I will also update "Freedom of the Fire Bird". I will change the title "Freedom of the Fire Bird" to "The Last Phoenix Demon Trilogy Part 1: Freedom of the Fire Bird". Anyway on with the fic.  
  
'This is Me'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 3: Foreshadowing  
  
The group of travelers slept peacefully, completely unaware of the events that already occurred during the moonless night. The silver haired hanyou on the tree was immune to the sights and sounds of the forest named after him. To a passing traveler, had the moon been out that night, Inuyasha would look like he was in a deep sleep. In his mind however he was anything but.  
  
Inuyasha was running. He was puzzled as to why he was running in the first place. He could not explain the feeling. Somehow in the depths of his mind and his heart, he could sense that something would go horribly wrong. There was a mist around as he ran. It was a dark place. The ground was solid black and very hard against his feet. His chest was aching as if he had run for hours.  
  
Suddenly the mist slowly lifted to reveal a figure in the shadows. Inuyasha cautiously approached the figure. Another feeling came to him: he knew this person. The person in question stepped out of the shadows and instantly he recognized who it was. There was no mistaking the miko clothes, the red pants and the white top; it was Kikyou. Her intense gaze seemed to bore holes in his head. He remembered those eyes so well. The eyes that were once warm and caring are now cold and mysterious. There was one thing that didn't change about her eyes though; they had always shown sadness and loneliness. There was one emotion that disturbed him somewhat. He could never understand how she could love him and hate him at the same time.  
  
She continued to stare at him as she read his emotions from his own expressive eyes. Inuyasha finally found his voice and so he whispered, "Kikyou."  
  
She walked until her face was only inches from his. She said, "Come with me."  
  
He knew what she meant. She had tried to take him to hell with her once before. At the time, he was thinking too deeply about her well being and how much she had meant to him. Sure he cared about her, but he did not love her like he did fifty years ago. He had a lot of time to think about the events that occurred on the fateful day when Kikyou sealed him to the Goshinboku tree. He realized that their love was not strong enough. If their love had been strong, then Kikyou would not have doubted him and would have believed him when he said that he did not betray her. If their trust had been strong, he in turn would not have believed that she would try to kill him before sealing him to the tree. They were just two lonely souls who needed someone to understand them, to care for them. He now knew that he did not love her in the romantic sense, but in more of a friend; he had no one to care for him ever since his mother had died and had thought he loved Kikyou as a mate would.  
  
"I cannot," he said, silently pleading with his golden eyes as they gazed into her own brown ones. One of the other reasons that he came to her time and time again was that he felt guilty for thinking she had betrayed him on that day even though he knew it was Naraku's fault. He did not want to leave her alone. He also knew that his friends and Kagome felt no sympathy for Kikyou and felt that Kikyou did not deserve her fate.  
  
Kikyou saw his emotions as they played in his eyes. She had also seen one emotion that displayed so clearly, love; though not for her. Inside she was trembling with rage. She would not be able to drag Inuyasha to hell with her if he wasn't vulnerable. On the outside she was calm, her eyes and face were emotionless as she whispered, "My reincarnation is nothing but a mirror. I will shatter that mirror and reclaim what's rightfully mine." With that said, she turned and walked away, disappearing back into the shadows.  
  
She had spoken so softly that even with Inuyasha's youkai hearing ability, he had to strain to hear what she said. Inuyasha's mind was in a state of confusion as he stood there, replaying the words again and again in his mind. 'My reincarnation is nothing but a mirror. I will shatter that mirror and reclaim what's rightfully mine.' His mind slowly realized what she had meant by those words as his eyes widened. 'Oh shit. She's going to hurt Kagome and in one way or another, make sure that I arrive in hell with her.'  
  
It was then a bright light erupted from the shadows and Inuyasha had to use his robe to shield his eyes. It was then he chose to spring out of his dream and back into reality.  
  
He was still in the tree he had slept in. Miroku and Sango were still sleeping since it was still the early hours of the morning.  
  
What Inuyasha first noticed when he shot out from his dream was that the girl who had slept near the base of the tree was gone and so was the kitsune, Shippo.  
  
*****  
  
There you have it. The third chapter of 'This is Me' is done. I'm thinking of adding a song in a later chapter so I'll be happy to take some suggestions. Hope you like this chapter. READ and REVIEW!  
  
See ya later,  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	4. Chapter 4: Morning Shock

Disclaimer: If you think I own Inuyasha then you must think I'm Rumiko Takahashi. Well since I'm not her I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue.  
  
Thanks to the people who have reviewed for this story: mm.org: AsianEyes, sabriel7, Emerald Night, Queen Klu, Morlana, Inu Girl, StarAngel ff.net: ejgHorseLady, The Torn Angel, kokoro, Sakura hanyou, Gaurdian of the Hell Gates, FallenSk8rAngel, sparkel, Nicole I got 18 reviews so far!!!  
  
It's been a week. I'm busy at the moment but I think I've kept you waiting long enough. For those of you who didn't know this IS AN INU/KAG FIC!!!!! There! The fourth chapter of 'This is Me' is here. Just continue scrolling down the page. Enjoy!  
  
This is Me'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 4: Morning Shock  
  
The sun had just barely risen over the mountains when Sango, Miroku and Kirara were woken up by the shouting of the frantic hanyou who had by now just had his demonic powers returned to him. That action had earned him a couple of bumps on the head.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stop hitting me, damn it!" Inuyasha managed to yell out just barely dodging Sango's fist that would have connected with his head.  
  
"What the hell were you doing, waking us up so early in the morning?" Sango shouted.  
  
'Wow, she must be really angry if she cursed,' thought Miroku, smirking slightly. "Yeah Inuyasha. What made you so you would wake us up at such an ungodly hour?" Miroku lost his smile to a look of annoyance.  
  
"Kagome's gone."  
  
"WHAT!!!" the group of travelers, with the exception of Inuyasha, shouted, causing Inuyasha to fold his ears back.  
  
"Why would she leave?" Sango sent Inuyasha a glare in which the hanyou got the message loud and clear.  
  
"Shippo's gone too," stated Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha returned Sango's glare. "Look I had nothing to do with it ok? She and Shippo weren't here when I woke up."  
  
Sango's glare changed into a look of concern. "Then we better look for her."  
  
"Feh, hopefully before she gets devoured by hungry demons."  
  
Miroku and Sango shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up. Inuyasha unfortunately wasn't too bright this morning.  
  
"Shippo probably followed her to see if she was all right, but that brat's too weak and stupid to protect Kagome. Not to mention he's small and Kagome couldn't shoot an arrow right if her life depended on it."  
  
CCCCCRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK  
  
At the same moment Sango's hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff connected with the hanyou's head, and he collapsed on the ground, unconscious with two HUGE lumps on his head.  
  
Sango's face was a colour of red that rivaled Inuyasha's haori. "The nerve of him! Kagome and Shippo for all we know could be in danger right now and all he does is insult them!"  
  
Miroku's control on his anger wasn't much better but his voice was calmer as he spoke. "Inuyasha should learn when to shut his mouth."  
  
Sango turned to Miroku. "I want to look for Kagome and Shippo but as much as I would like to, we can't leave him here."  
  
Miroku nodded. "I agree, so we should bring to Kaede's village and then search for them."  
  
Sango agreed as they brought Inuyasha on Kirara's much larger transformed self and brought him to the village.  
  
Kaede had a look that said, "explain it to me later," as the taijiya and the houshi got on Kirara and headed off.  
  
*****  
  
There we go, the fourth chapter of 'This is Me'. I'm sorry that this story is progressing rather slowly but I'm still waiting for some song ideas here! I've only got ONE and I've used that in the first chapter unless it's a different 'This is Me, That was her' song. The one I've used was one of 'Dream''s songs. Anyway I'm planning on Kikyou meeting Kagome in the next, next chapter so be patient.  
  
See ya,  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	5. Chapter 5: Ice meet Fire

Disclaimer: (snore) BOOORRRINNNGGG!!!! How many times do I have to say this? I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters from that anime/manga.  
  
In case you're wondering, I usually update when I have some spare time. Since I usually only have spare time on the weekend I will probably update then but sometimes that's not the case.  
  
Well since I've gotten no more suggestions on which song to use, I'm going to put that chapter somewhere else and go with the whole Kikyou and Kagome meeting in right in this chapter.  
  
Wah it seems like so few people are reading my other fic I'm working on called, "The Last Phoenix Demon Trilogy: Freedom of the Fire Bird," or just "Freedom of the Fire Bird" on ff.net. Especially since I have BIG and I mean BIG plans for that. Well hopefully there will be more people reading it once I update.  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! Here are the responses for ALL chapters so far.  
  
On mm.org  
  
AsianEyes: Thanks for saying I have potential. Since you were the first reviewer of my first fanfic that really meant a lot to me.  
  
sabriel7: Glad you loved my story so far. Anyway you know that I've made this an Inu/Kag fic right?  
  
Emerald Night: Sorry this didn't turn out a sess/kag fic. Most people saw this as an inu/kag fic. But you can read my sess/kag fic "In My Brother's Place" if you want.  
  
Queen Klu: I agree that this idea isn't exactly my best one yet. In my opinion my best one so far is "Freedom of the Fire Bird" but few people seem to like it. Glad you liked it though. I did make this an inu/kag fic but that does not mean that I don't like sess/kag fics. I used to only read inu/kag fics only, but one day I got curious and sought out to read some sess/kag fics, so now I like them too.  
  
Morlana: If you've read all the chapters and the author's notes up to this point you'll know what couple I chose to write about. I'm happy that you liked that chapter.  
  
Inu Girl: Err that song "This is me, that was her" it's actually called "This is me". I used it in the first chapter of this story. You are talking about the song by "Dream" right?  
  
Star Angel: I made this story an inu/kag if you've been reading the authors notes with the chapters up to now. If not, then I just told you. :)  
  
lazy leah: Thanks for the comments. I just find it difficult to make the chapters longer because like I said this is my first fanfic and I've never really liked writing much cause I rarely get inspired or motivated to write on my own time. Reviews however makes it all worthwhile.  
  
ladyfluffy2003: Really you think this is good work? ^_^ I actually find my writing much better when I read them than when I write them. I really should read my writing more often cause sometimes I don't read what I write. I'll get the urge to delete it if I think it completely sucked.  
  
InusDemoness: Yep it's an inu/kag. I also like sess/kag fics by the way. Yes there's tons of those stories. I think they seem more like opposites than Inuyasha and Kagome so it's more of a challenge to get them together. That's my opinion anyway.  
  
On ff.net  
  
EjgHorseLady: Thanks for saying I'm a good writer. You're the only reviewer who's reviewed more than once for this fic and I'm grateful to know that you're still reading it. I know the chapters should be longer but like I said, I rarely write anything on my own time due to lack of inspiration and motivation, so the reviews do help me a lot in writing. Hmm, you know I think I might do one in Inuyasha's POV in the chapter 6. Glad you enjoy this fic.  
  
The Torn Angel: Sorry that you didn't like this fic coz it's going to stay inu/kag. If you only like sess/kag however you can read my other fic "In My Brother's Place". That's a sess/kag fic.  
  
kokoro: I've said it many times, and I'll say it again. I've made this an inu/kag fic. Sorry but you can see how many people ask me that even though I say it in the author's notes in the beginning of each chapter since I've decided the couple. :)  
  
Sakura hanyou: Thanks for the comments. I try to update as quickly as possible but there's only so much time I put into this. Not to mention that it's like pulling teeth for me to write something on my own time if I don't get some inspiration or motivation. See that's when reviews REALLY help.  
  
Gaurdian of the Hell Gates: No I'm not a Kikyo fan so you can tell me how much you hate her. Lol. I don't hate her, but I don't like her either. Actually I just think she's a good person but blinded by Naraku's lies and therefore manipulated to do really evil things, especially to Kagome and Inuyasha. Naraku's the one I really can't stand. This story will only go deep to some extent like only when the character is caught up in his/her thoughts. Hope you continue reading.  
  
FallenSk8rAngel: Glad you liked it.  
  
sparkel: Yeah another person who loves my story!  
  
Nicole: Yes I made this an inu/kag.  
  
Note to self: respond to reviews in every chapter so I don't forget what I'm writing while answering the reviews. Lol ^ _ ~  
  
This is Me  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 5: Ice meet Fire  
  
It was late morning. The sun rose higher and higher in the sky approaching its highest peak, creating shadows in Inuyasha's forest.  
  
Kagome was startled to feel a demon's presence around her, but she calmed down after realizing it was Shippo. 'Jeez I must have been really distracted if I didn't sense him until now,' she thought.  
  
"Shippo I know you're here. You can stop hiding from me," she called out.  
  
A worried looking kitsune leaped out of the bushes and then sheepishly looked up to her.  
  
"Shippo why have you followed me?" Kagome asked in a serious tone.  
  
Shippo, thinking he was in trouble, jumped into Kagome's arms and cried, "I was so worried about you. I woke up feeling cold and that's when I saw you leave. I saw how sad you were. You wouldn't have left if there wasn't something wrong."  
  
Kagome held the sobbing kitsune in her arms as she smiled the smile she reserved for Shippo. "Shhh, Shippo, I'm sorry I made you worry about me. Don't cry. It's just that I needed some alone time that's all. Inuyasha's acts like such a baby sometimes." Kagome tried to make Shippo laugh, and it worked. Shippo's tears became tears of laughter.  
  
Shippo's laughing soon ceased and he said, "Inuyasha's doesn't act like a baby, he IS a baby." Shippo then turned serious and said to Kagome, "Was he going to Kikyo again? Is that why you're sad?" When Kagome didn't answer right away he muttered, "He's such a jackass."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened with shock. 'How the HELL did he learn that? Damn, Inuyasha should really stop swearing when Shippo is nearby. He's such a bad influence on the little kid.' "Shippo . . ."  
  
"I know I shouldn't use that word Kagome but that's what he is, isn't he? Who would cause pain to someone they love?" Shippo said as he hugged Kagome.  
  
'How did he get so smart?' Kagome thought as she hugged back. 'He sure has grown up too quickly in these past two years. He already has seen too many things a child his age should never see.'  
  
Kagome continued to walk through the forest with Shippo on her shoulder. They walked until the sun was directly above them at its highest peak. It was then that they decided to have lunch.  
  
Kagome handed Shippo a chocolate bar after they finished their lunch, which was ramen. All through this time, whenever something, like the ramen, reminded Kagome of Inuyasha, she pushed the thought in the back of her mind and concentrated on her new goal of increasing her inner and outer strength.  
  
When they were finished, they continued their travelling. Kagome suddenly felt a familiar cold aura around her, while at the same time Shippo's nose caught a scent of dirt and bones. Immediately both Kagome and Shippo recognized the presence as they shared the same thought, 'Kikyo'.  
  
The said person came out into the clearing where the other miko and the kitsune were as if she had heard their thought. The incarnation and the incarnate gave ice-cold glares at each other for a moment.  
  
Kagome broke the silence, never leaving her eyes off Kikyo, said, "Shippo, I want you to run and hide."  
  
"But Kagome, how will . . ." Shippo started to say.  
  
"Don't worry I'll find you," she reassured him.  
  
Shippo hesitated but he replied, "Okay. Be careful," and then he scampered off.  
  
Both of the mikos focused their whole attention towards each other. Kikyo's eyes reflected hatred, while Kagome's eyes showed pity and disgust.  
  
"I have come to take back what's mine," Kikyo said in a bored voice.  
  
There was no doubt that a battle was going to erupt between the two mikos, and no doubt that only one of them will be victorious.  
  
"If you mean my soul, forget it. It's not yours anymore," replied Kagome.  
  
"After this fight ends, I will have MY soul back and something else you have stolen from me," Kikyo said threateningly.  
  
'What? What is she talking about?' Kagome thought. 'She couldn't have meant Inuyasha. I never had him in the first place,' she thought bitterly.  
  
"Enough talk. Let's get this over with," Kikyo said, her voice raising. She raised her bow and pointed her arrow at the other miko, at the same time as Kagome pointed her arrow to her.  
  
Both mikos released their arrows; the arrows emitting purifying light.  
  
******  
  
'K, I'm going to stop there for now. I know, I know, terrible ending to this chapter. I think you have an idea as to what would happen in chapter 6 of this story. It's gonna be called, 'Incarnation vs. Incarnate'. Soon I will have Inuyasha's POV in there somewhere. Please review cause only they can get me motivated and inspired enough to write on my own time.  
  
Until next update,  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	6. Chapter 6: Incarnation vs Incarnate

Disclaimer: If you think I own Inuyasha then you must think I'm Rumiko Takahashi. Since I'm not her I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue.  
  
Yahoo! It's Saturday and you know what that means right? That means I have some free time and I can update! ^_^  
  
Once again I'll have to postpone another song chapter because I didn't get any suggestions and so far I couldn't find a song that fits but it'll be up soon.  
  
Here are the responses to the reviews for last chapter:  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
ejqHorseLady: OMG! I'm so sorry about that! The underline sort of hid the bottom of the letter. Yes I realize that it's short. I've wanted to make the chapters a little longer but you know lack of time, inspiration, and motivation sort of cut that through. It's mostly time I don't have as much of. By the way about your suggestion about Inu's POV? I'll have to put that in the next chapter or so cause it doesn't fit in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Shadow39: I know that Kikyo's arrow shouldn't be having purifying light, since we all know she's not pure at all. But in the anime, she has the same purifying light on her arrow as Kagome's and she is still able to purify demons right? By the way I'm not so sure if you like this fic or not. Your first review sorta indicated that you don't but the second one kinda confused me. Anyway confused or not, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
meera: I know my fic's kinda short. I'll try to make it longer but I can't promise anything :). Glad you reviewed.  
  
sabriel7: Not bad for my first attempt at writing something on my own time eh? Thanks for the comments. Yep I've finally updated.  
  
I just wanted to say that if you're still reading this please review because I don't know if you're still reading it or not. I allow constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, etc except for flames. If you don't like my fic than don't read. Simple as that. Nobody likes being flamed for their work.  
  
Okay it's time for the long awaited fight between you-know-whos.  
  
'This is Me'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 6: Incarnation vs. Incarnate  
  
Inuyasha's forest was deathly still, as if the living in the forest sensed a great battle that was to occur. The wind picked up and blew around the two figures. Dark clouds roamed above, with a promise of thunder, lightning and rain.  
  
The two arrows, glowing equal amounts of blue purifying light, met at the tips and an explosion was the result. The arrows had cancelled each other out.  
  
The miko in traditional priestess attire kept her distance from the other younger miko in a t-shirt and jeans. Kikyo's narrowed as she came to a realization: the girl had become much, much stronger than the last time they met.  
  
Kikyo locked her arrow at the other miko's heart and fired. Kagome was faster than ever. Her training with Sango and Miroku helped to increase her speed. She dodged the arrow easily, even though the arrow was a blur to the eye. Kagome released an arrow of her own. Kikyo just barely dodged the purifying arrow. The arrow had scratched her cheek.  
  
Kikyo's eyes were emotionless, but inside she was infuriating. She underestimated her incarnation. For the first time, Kikyo was actually afraid that Kagome may actually defeat her. Kikyo's eyes strayed to the arrow she had dodged. It was on the ground, still emitting a purifying light. The light had been a huge ball surrounding the arrow, unlike anything Kikyo had ever seen. Her own power had never had that much strength before.  
  
She knew that Kagome was stronger than she was now by power alone, but she had the experience. 'I will defeat the miko that next time we meet'. The undead miko spoke to Kagome, "You and I will finish this some other time," with that said, she retreated to the shadows of the trees with her shinidamachuu (soul stealing demons).  
  
Kagome was surprised to say the least. 'Why the sudden retreat? Didn't she say she wanted to get it over with? I've only scratched her cheek,' she thought.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Miroku clutched the note Kagome had left behind.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo Don't worry about me. I just needed some alone time for a while. I will continue to look for Shikon shards. You won't see me until the jewel is completed. Kagome  
  
Miroku reread the note over and over in his head. 'Why would Kagome suddenly leave like that? Did Shippo follow her?'  
  
Sango had similar thoughts. Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara above Inuyasha's forest, looking for their friend. 'I feel bad for leaving Inuyasha behind but sometimes he just can't keep his mouth shut. Miroku and I can find her faster without him throwing insults every few seconds,' she thought.  
  
Miroku was sitting behind Sango, holding his hands around her waist. 'She's so close'. He couldn't resist.  
  
Sango's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on forbidden territory. On instinct, she whipped her hand around, landing a slam on Miroku's cheek, almost sending him falling in the forest below. Sango glared at Miroku while he gave her his famous 'innocent' smile.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Kagome felt Shippo's aura nearby; he hadn't wondered far. Shippo was so happy to see Kagome and almost knocked her to the ground when he jumped into her arms.  
  
"Kagome! You're all right!" Shippo hugged Kagome as tightly as he could.  
  
As much as Kagome appreciated the thoughtfulness, she couldn't breathe. "Shippo," she choked out, "I can't breathe."  
  
"Oops, sorry Kagome," said Shippo, sheepishly.  
  
"Let's go," Kagome replied, putting Shippo on her shoulder.  
  
Neither had noticed that a silver-haired figure who had watched the fight between Kikyo and Kagome concealed in the shadows of the trees.  
  
*****  
  
I know, I know this is actually shorter than usual but I'm running out of ideas. Sorry the battle scene was so short, but I have bigger plans for when Kikyo and Kagome meet again, you can be sure of that. Try to guess who the figure is. I'm running a little low on ideas, so I'll appreciate suggestions.  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	7. Chapter 7: Painful Regrets

Disclaimer: Me own Inuyasha? Yeah right (me being sarcastic). I wish. Oh and the song "Never Had a Dream Come True" by SClub7 is not mine either.  
  
Thank you to reviewers and readers. The responses to the reviews:  
  
sabriel7: Hmm. Maybe I'll use your idea. I haven't decided yet. You're probably find out in the next chapter. Thanks for the suggestion by the way.  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
ejqHorseLady: Good question. I actually haven't thought about Miroku sensing Kagome's power but I would say that Kagome could hide her aura since she is more powerful now. I'll mention that in a later chapter coz that piece of info doesn't fit here (Please remind me). Thanks! Oh and you get your Inuyasha POV chapter right here.  
  
Shadow39: Oh yeah! There will be more evil bitch ass kicking later.  
  
KagomeChan*SilverWaters: Cool idea, but I've already made my decision and it's gonna be an inu/kag although Kagome may meet Naraku in the future, I'm not sure. Thanks for your suggestion.  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
White Fox 612: Well here you go. The seventh chapter. Personally I don't think this fic is all that great, but you know what they say: 'The worse critic of your story is you,' or something to that effect. Glad you like it!  
  
I know it's been a long while. I'm so sorry for the delay but I'm about buried in books. So much work! Well anyway. . . here is the seventh chapter of this fanfic.  
  
Just a warning: This chapter WILL get angsty and I MEAN angsty. Prepare for tears.  
  
'This is Me'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 7: Painful Regrets  
  
***** (Inuyasha's POV)  
  
"Owww."  
  
I woke up feeling as though somebody was pounding on my head. I rubbed my head and looked around. I was in Kaede's hut. Before long, I remembered what I was supposed to be doing.  
  
I ran out as fast as I could to the Bone Eater's Well. If Kagome left then for sure she would have gone home. That's simple. All I have to do is bring her back then. Even if I'll have to drag her back here myself. After all, we haven't finished our mission yet and that girl wasn't gonna go back home until the jewel is complete.  
  
As I approached the Bone Eater's well though there was only a whiff of Kagome's scent; she hadn't been here since the last time she came back from her world.  
  
I frowned as I stared at the well. Where could she have gone? That stupid girl would just get herself into trouble again.  
  
I ran to the place where we camped out last night and followed her scent to a clearing. My eyes widened as I recognized the two figures: Kikyo and. . . Kagome. What were they doing? I couldn't believe what they were doing. Didn't they hate each other?  
  
I tried to walk to them but a barrier stopped me. I took out Tetsusaiga and sliced at the barrier but it didn't work.  
  
I watched as Kikyo and Kagome shot arrows at each other. I yelled at them to stop but they didn't seem to hear me. I let out the breath I had been holding when I saw that neither of them were hurt, but Kikyo did get a scratch on her cheek. Just when had Kagome became so powerful? She had moved so quickly. The light on her arrow was bigger and brighter than even Kikyo's. When had she changed so much?  
  
They exchanged a few more words and then Kikyo disappeared among the trees. I couldn't hear a word they said. The barrier disappeared along with Kikyo and I followed Kagome while being hidden in the shadows of the trees in the forest.  
  
Kagome founded Shippo and neither of them had noticed me.  
  
"Come out Inuyasha. I know you're here," Kagome suddenly said with her back to me.  
  
Only scratch that. She DID notice me.  
  
I walked up to her just as she told Shippo to leave us for a few moments. Shippo gave me a cold glare in which I returned to him and he ran away.  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha?" she said to me in an emotionless tone.  
  
I winced slightly. Just when did she become so cold to me? Her eyes. . . they changed too. Now they are an ice blue, not like Kikyo's though. Kikyo's eyes are cold, dead and unfeeling while Kagome's are now ice cold, but they still held emotions, emotions that refused to show themselves to me at this moment.  
  
"Kagome, why did you leave?" I asked the question. She didn't answer and just stared at me. I felt as if she was staring through me, at my soul, trying to figure out everything deep within.  
  
Finally after what seemed like so long, she answered, "Because I need to prove that I'm capable, that I'm strong."  
  
I shook my head. "You are strong, Kagome. You've proven that a long time ago."  
  
"Am I?" came the cold reply as her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yes, come on Kagome. Come back and we can get Miroku and Sango and we can hunt for the shards again."  
  
"I'm looking for the shards. . . alone."  
  
"Why?" I asked without bothering to show a bit of anger. "You shouldn't look for the shards on your own; it's dangerous. And besides," I swallowed, "I need you," I whispered.  
  
Her eyes widened and anger clearly shown through. "You don't need me, Inuyasha. Leave me be," she seethed as she turned around and walked away.  
  
"Kagome," I started.  
  
"Sit."  
  
SLAM! I felt the familiar meeting with the ground session.  
  
She whispered, "You have Kikyo. Isn't that enough? Stop toying with me, Inuyasha. I've moved on." And with that she left me lying there.  
  
I made my way to the nearest tree and sat on one of the stronger branches overlooking the forest named after me. I did not move for hours. Her words had cut through me. What was the point of dragging her back after what she'd said?  
  
She had said she had moved on. Had she given up on me?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Everybody's got something They had to leave behind One regret from yesterday That just seems to grow with time  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Kikyo was my first love. You know that yet you still cared for me. You told me that you fell in love with me. Why?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering How it could be now or might have been All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Fifty years ago I fell in love with the woman who understood me. But because of one fatal mistake, we could never be together like we wanted. I could not let her go, because I loved her.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I never had a dream come true Til the day that I've found you Even though I pretend that I moved on You'll always be my baby  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
When I first met you, I had mistaken you for her. Looking back, I could not believe how I could have. You two are opposites. She was always serious, sad, lonely, while you were cheerful, friendly and kind.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be With you  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I felt something towards you the moment I met you. I didn't want this feeling because I couldn't let go of the past. I still cared for her.  
  
But you wouldn't take the hint and leave me alone. You wouldn't give up. I constantly insulted you on purpose, just so you could leave me alone. I knew that my words hurt. I did regret saying those things to you because you believed them. I didn't mean any of the hurtful things I said about you. But what did it take for you to go?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time And tomorrow can never be Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I don't know when but I began to feel so much more towards you. You were in my mind; I could not get you out of my head but I did not want to. I had fallen in love with you. You had done what I thought could never happen; you made me fall in love again.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering How it should be now, or might have been All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
When I fell in love with you, I felt whole, complete. Even Kikyo did not make me feel that way, but I promised her. I know I'm partly responsible for her death. How can I not be? I was supposed to trust that she would not betray me, yet I did not. Did that mean that our love wasn't strong enough then?  
  
How do I know that I would not hurt you as well?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I never had a dream come true Til the day that I've found you Even though I pretend that I moved on You're always be my baby  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I slowly fell out of love for the Kikyo I once knew, and I know now. . . I know that I'm in love with you. But I still could not let go. I go to her because she is all alone while you still have Shippo, Kirara, Miroku and Sango by your side. I still care for her but now I care for her as a friend.  
  
I know that I hurt you many times. Each time, you forgave me. I did not deserve your love.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I never found the words to say You're the one I think about each day And I know no matter where life takes me to A part of me will always be  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Did you give up on me now? I do not blame you. You must be so torn inside when I went to Kikyo, but don't you see that I'm hurt as well? When you look at me with those ice cold eyes, I feel torn inside, like you would never look at me like you used to, with love. My heart feels as though knives stabbed within, and it would never heal. . . unless I'm with you.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
It is now night. Tears fell from my eyes as I stared up into the star filled sky. A shooting star streaked across the night sky, filling the forest with little light and giving me a small hope that maybe, just maybe. . .  
  
Please Kagome, forgive me. I need you. I've regretted everything I've done to hurt you. Please believe me. If it is my last breath, I say forgive me. I love you with all my soul and heart.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
With you  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
My eyes close as my last tear for the night dripped down my cheek.  
  
Please. . .  
  
*******  
  
This is longer than usual just because I'm in a mood for writing. How was it? Was Inuyasha too OOC? This was meant to be Inuyasha's private thoughts so yeah he could be this way in his heart. As always READ and REVIEW people!  
  
Later,  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	8. Chapter 8: The Expected Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga.  
  
I know I haven't been updating anything for a while but I've been sick for two weeks and I didn't feel like doing anything but sleep much less writing anything. I feel much better now than I did a week ago so I finally got to update something.  
  
Here are the responses to the reviews:  
  
Mediaminer.org  
  
White Fox 612: Well here is the next update! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
Shadow39: I wanted another fight between Kikyo and Kagome. Also I don't want it to be too complicated by having Sesshoumaru in there as well since this fic is meant to be simple. I may write a fic with a more complicated plot with that but I can't make any promises. ^_^ Glad you loved it!  
  
NeKoMe-x-FldHcky: Oh it IS an inu/kag fic. I think you've read up to chapter 7 by now to know that. :) I'm gonna continue writing thanks!  
  
ejqHorseLady: Thank you! Well you asked for the next chapter, here it is!  
  
Oh and sabriel7, yes I'm gonna use your idea! Thank you! And for those of you wondering what the idea was, well you just have to find out for yourself! Just read the long awaited eighth chapter!  
  
'This is Me'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 8: The Expected Encounter  
  
*******(Kagome's POV)  
  
My eyes widened and anger clearly shown through. How dare he say that he needs me? Just when was the last time that he was there when I needed him? Not since a long time ago. Since then at least thirty monsters attacked our group.  
  
"You don't need me, Inuyasha. Leave me be," I seethed as I turned around and walked away.  
  
"Kagome," he started.  
  
"Sit."  
  
SLAM!  
  
I whispered without turning around, "You have Kikyo. Isn't that enough? Stop toying with me, Inuyasha. I've moved on." And with that I left him lying there.  
  
I made my way deeper into the forest named after him. For hours I went on, not knowing where I was going or where I was going to end up. By now my anger had dissipated somewhat.  
  
Was I justified in telling him I've moved on? I was angry with him, but he is still my friend. After all he had done, I still don't hate him. A part of me wanted to so badly because then my heartache will disappear at least. No matter how many times I tell myself that I don't care for that creep, I still can't let go. Why? I tell myself that I don't love him, I can't love him. He still has her. I was wrong to interfere. He couldn't let go of his first love so easily like I could not as well. He is my first love that's why I can't let go. But I can't wait forever. I have to let him go.  
  
I look up at the star-filled sky, remembering all those simple times where Inuyasha and I were just friends and nothing more. The constellations are so bright and clear in the feudal era. A shooting star streaked across the sky. Should I make a wish? I sighed. What's the point anyway? I can't force him to love me. But despite of myself, a tiny flicker of hope remained.  
  
I shook my head. No matter what, he's still my friend and I still care for him. If I can't be the one he loves then at least I could be his friend. Sad thoughts yes, but at least that way he could still care for me.  
  
I shouldn't have exploded on him like that. It wasn't his fault that I fell in love with him. But dammit! Why did he have to give me mixed signals? Why did he make me think that he cared for me out of more than just friendship?  
  
I looked up and what I saw surprised me about a hundred paces away. It is just me or is it that everything eventually ends up here? The Goshinbuku tree. Well at least I'm not lost anymore.  
  
A part of me hopes that Inuyasha won't be there. But if he is, am I able to forgive him? He did promise to protect me. I'm so confused, but I guess I should. After all, it's not fair to tell him to let go of his first love, when I could not.  
  
I walked to the tree. I don't have to worry about my friends finding me My powers have grown so that I can hide my aura, so even Miroku can't sense my power.  
  
Suddenly I sensed two auras as I approached the tree. I hide behind the large trunk as I peeked around the other side.  
  
My eyes widened at what I saw.  
  
*******(Inuyasha's POV)  
  
After I sat for what seemed like hours crying, I wiped my face with my haori. Hopefully no one saw that I was vulnerable for a minute there. Okay, so it wasn't a minute; it was hours. I really hope she'll forgive me.  
  
Suddenly I the scent of dirt and bones teased my nose. I have no doubt as to who that would be. Kikyo. No surprise there. Kikyo and Kagome may look alike at first glance but they are so different in so many ways you would wonder how Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo came out of the shadows. I leapt down from the Goshinbuku tree and landed right in front of her. Why does she always show up at the most inappropriate time? No wait; there was never an appropriate time. She always shows up when my friends needed me.  
  
I still care for her yes, but I do not love her like I did back then. Even though I had promised to protect her, to be with her, I know that I cannot go to hell with her. That's all she really wants now.  
  
Kikyo approached me with those sad, longing brown eyes. The brown eyes that were once alive despite of the loneliness she kept within her heart. The eyes that were now almost completely empty, void of all emotion except for revenge and sadness. Her eyes held the unspoken truth and her desires. She knew that I knew what she wanted most.  
  
I looked at her with emotionless eyes. This has to end now! I still care for her but I cannot let her hurt herself and others anymore. I'm not as stupid and clueless as everybody thinks. I'm not so blind as to not see her intentions and what she does to get what she wants. She doesn't belong in this world anymore. She deserves to rest but because of her hate for me, she is still here.  
  
I shook my head at her. "I cannot come with you Kikyo." She looked away from me. "Don't you understand that you're only hurting yourself and others? People that I care about? That includes you as well Kikyo." At this comment her gaze reached mine.  
  
I gasped. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. I should have expected that but I didn't mean to make her cry. She had never cried before.  
  
"So I guess this is it then Inuyasha," Kikyo said in a sad tone.  
  
I nodded. "So I guess this is goodbye then." She smiled at me and leaned towards me with her eyes closed. A goodbye kiss. I leaned forward as well and we met in the middle, our lips meeting for one last kiss goodbye.  
  
When we broke apart, I could have sworn I heard a sob. I turned around but there was no one there. When I turned back, Kikyo was gone.  
  
******(normal POV)  
  
When Inuyasha turned away from Kikyo, he missed the evil smirk that made its way to Kikyo's face.  
  
"Goodbye. . . Kagome," she whispered then disappeared with her soul stealers.  
  
*******  
  
I actually got around to updating this fic! Hopefully I would be able to update the other stories as well. I don't like waiting so long for fics to update, but I promise that I WILL finished my fics! I really don't like it when fics are left unfinished especially if I really really like them. Well until next time!  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	9. Chapter 9: Never Forgiven

Disclaimer: Hmm. *Fenikkusu Ice shakes a magic 8-ball* Will I own Inuyasha? *Stops shaking the ball and looks* So nope! Inuyasha does not belong to me. *Shakes 8-ball again* Will I own the song, "Love Wouldn't Count Me Out"? *peeks* Stupid 8- ball, but it's right. I don't own "Love Wouldn't Count Me Out" by Brandy either.  
  
I know I should be updating my other stories right now but I feel like writing this chapter all of a sudden. Oh in case you haven't noticed, I've changed my pen name so now I'm Fenikkusu Ice on mediaminer.org, fanfiction.net and fictionpress.net. Now I don't have three different pen names; it does get confusing after a while.  
  
I've finally found a song that's suited to this. I've never actually heard the song before but the lyrics fit very well.  
  
Responses:  
  
Mediaminer.org: (I'm so sorry for those on mediaminer.org but when I moved my fics to my new pen name, I forgot to put the responses on here so I've lost all my wonderful reviews. Sniff. Anyway thanks to those who did review.)  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
Foxy-Kikyou's-Destroyer: Thanks! I'll continue writing. It's just that I do care a lot about what people think of my fanfics. I see no point in writing if people don't read. You are so gonna hate Kikyou even more after you read what's gonna happen in this chapter and later.  
  
star: Err, what you've just left for me was a review. You know, commenting on my fic, that's basically what a review is. What kind of story are you making? Is it a fanfic or an original story? I've actually made up an original character, also named Sora in one of my Inuyasha fanfics. In my opinion, whether an ending is good or bad is based largely on how the story is written and what the author's intentions in their story are. Glad you loved my story.  
  
Rushyuo: Wow three reviews in a row. To be perfectly honest, this fic was originally gonna be sess/kag. I was gonna use the old plot. You know, inu betrays kag with kikyo, kag leaves and meets sess. Something like that. But I couldn't really decide on whether to pair kag with inu or sess at the time so I let people vote on it. Inu/kag won so there you have it. I actually find it hard to get down Inuyasha's character. I take longer to get down Inu's character than any of the others so far. When I write about his character sometimes it sounds a little cheesy, totally out of character, or he comes out like a jackass (excuse my language) and/or a complete moron. But that's just my challenge. Sorry about the rambling. :P Like I said before to another reviewer, you are so gonna hate Kikyo after you read what happens later. I love your chant by that way! That's the first time anyone's ever done that for me.  
  
ejqHorseLady: Here's the next chapter for ya! Thanks for your support!  
  
Chapter 9: Never Forgiven  
  
******* (Kagome's POV)  
  
Shattered. Such a simple word really though this one word describes the feeling upon my heart and my soul.  
  
A heart is such a fragile thing. At this moment, I felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest and stomped on. I feel the very essence of my soul breaking, shattering like the tiny pieces of a broken window. Why?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Oh, I believed in us  
  
Tell me what are you thinking?  
  
Why can't we make it?  
  
Why would you say those things to me?  
  
If you're trying to break this  
  
Just go ahead and say it  
  
If you are in love then why let it go?  
  
Tell me please, what's happened, baby?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I once believed that we could have been more than we were, even though I knew that you cared for another. Was I so blind then? Am I blind now?  
  
Oh Inuyasha, how could I have fallen for you?  
  
You've hurt me so many times to count. Betrayal should really have been your middle name.  
  
You've called me so many names now, I just don't care anymore. Bitch, wench, stupid. . . need I say more? What does it take for you to respect me at least?  
  
I almost wish that I've never fallen for you. Then everything would be the way it was before. Just simple. Collecting shards day by day. I can live with that as long as neither of us speaks of loving the other.  
  
What happened to us?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I believed in everything you said  
  
If your vow couldn't make it  
  
You shouldn't have made it  
  
How could you let me believe  
  
You couldn't leave me  
  
If you never loved me  
  
If you are in love than why let it go?  
  
Tell me please, what's happened baby?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
You promised to protect me. Did you? Why make empty promises? Why make promises you can't keep. It would have been so much less complicated. Not to mention bringing my hopes up and for what? But I suppose you couldn't take all the blame for that. After all, like the fool I was, I believed your lies.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I wonder why you hurt me  
  
I question all the pain  
  
What would make you wanna leave this way  
  
What made you say it's over  
  
What is taking over  
  
I cannot believe I loved ya  
  
But it wasn't meant to be  
  
Because love wouldn't do this to me  
  
It used to be...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
I saw you kissing Kikyo just now. It wasn't the first time. It hurts every time. My heart pounds wildly in my chest, despite the feeling of being broken. What was the word I used again? Shattered? That's right. You've always left me to pick up the broken pieces. Mending them. But my heart can never fully heal for there are scars because I still remember.  
  
I've been through it all just to love you. Did you love me back I'm not so sure. But now I know. If you did then you wouldn't have hurt me so many times. I've heard of the expression, 'you only hurt the ones you love' but how many times has it been now? I can't take the pain anymore. Now I see that it's not worth it anymore. I feel like a light had just shown through my eyes, allowing me to see through the small crack for the first time, since being blinded by love.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
It used to be that  
  
You couldn't live without me  
  
But now you think you're better than me  
  
So now it's over  
  
I guess it wasn't true  
  
When you said I love you  
  
Because love just wouldn't count me out  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
It was just a yesterday when I decided to actually get through with my plan to leave. I've replayed all my reasons in my head repeatedly yet somehow a part of me, still cared, still loved. Why? Why can't I let go?  
  
My mind is contradicting with my heart. My mind tells me to move on, to forget about him and to prove that I'm as strong as I should be. My heart on the other hand begs me to reconsider, begs me to forgive him, to give him one last chance. Right now though only a small part of me believes my heart. Love only brought me suffering in my life. Such is the case of one- sided love.  
  
My mind won. I've lost faith in my heart.  
  
******* (normal POV)  
  
Kagome ran from the Goshinbuku tree where she had seen Inuyasha and Kikyo sharing a tender moment. Again.  
  
She felt the wind on her cheeks for a few minutes before stopping to rest. Why was she running? She was startled to feel something wet on her cheek. A tear? Why was she crying?  
  
'Why am I so weak? Why do I cry so easily? And over HIM no less?  
  
Kagome collapsed on the ground, sitting with her legs under her and her head down. 'No, I do not care for him anymore. I don't love him,' she chanted again and again in her mind, trying desperately to convince herself that she was speaking the truth.  
  
*******  
  
A certain undead miko hid behind the shadows cast by the trees of Inuyasha's forest, directly in front of her reincarnation a few paces away. She smirked as the pieces of her plan fall into place. This was all too easy. 'That miko was so easy to break,' she thought.  
  
Kikyo's intentions were to break Kagome's spirit, since that was the most powerful source of her miko powers. Now with Kagome being confused, heartbroken and vulnerable, she would be distracted from concentrating on fighting, thus making Kikyo victorious.  
  
Kikyo didn't care how dishonorable her actions might seem. She just wanted to humiliate and defeat Kagome and possibly destroy her in the process to claim her soul back. Then she would not be forced to steal souls all the time to sustain her body. It does get tiring after a while. Of course getting Inuyasha would be an added bonus. With Kagome gone, he would gladly come with her to hell.  
  
*******  
  
Kagome's eyes widened slightly as she sensed the familiar aura at the same time Kikyo emerged from the trees. Kagome did not lift her head to acknowledge the other miko though; she didn't want the last person she wanted to see her in her weak state.  
  
Kikyo however decided to use this fact to her advantage.  
  
"Well isn't the little miko gonna stand up?" Kikyo laughed. "Pathetic."  
  
This caused Kagome to lift her head. Kikyo could see the sparks of anger in the other's eyes, surrounded the red puffiness of her skin from crying.  
  
"You let a hanyou," Kagome could just about detect a hint of disguise in Kikyo's voice at the last word, "do this to you. What self respecting miko would fall in love with a demon or a half demon?"  
  
Kikyo once again smirked at Kagome's reaction. She looked ready to kill.  
  
"Anyway since we both want something from all this. . . let's make a deal. Winner takes all. A fight to the death."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at the other miko, her eyes glowed blue, turning her icy gaze on Kikyo and nodded. Then she said in an emotionless voice, "Agreed."  
  
Kikyo inwardly shivered at the glare her incarnation was giving her but that didn't matter. Kagome's too weak now to hold her off.  
  
*******  
  
Well this chapter is slightly longer than usual (I think). I've updated this story faster but now I need to work on the others. Stupid writer's block. I never thought that I would have writer's block. I'm usually full of ideas. *Shrugs* Anyway there will be a battle between Kikyo and Kagome again in the next chapter but this time it's personal so the fight scene will be longer just so you know. And where is Inuyasha? Well he's in the next chapter too. That's all I hafta say.  
  
Happy New Year 2004!  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	10. Chapter 10: Duel to the Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Hi! I'm sorry for taking so long but in the words of many authors, school's a bitch. Sorry for the language. Anyhow, I've decided to work on just two of my fics at a time since I definitely cannot handle six right now. Right now it's 'In My Brother's Place' and 'This is Me'. After 'This is Me' is finished then it's gonna be 'Mission: Assassination - Terminated'. That's the way it goes.  
  
Here are the responses (I hope you people will keep reading) (I know you'll want to read this chapter as soon as possible so I'll keep this short):  
  
Fanfiction.net  
  
ejgHorseLady, , Sango13, none: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews!  
  
HanyouGal: It's inu/kag so you needn't worry.  
  
Deka dieche: I'm sorry but you were REALLY REALLY late lol. It's Inu/Kag but if you like sess/kag you can read my other fics if you want.  
  
Mediaminer.org:  
  
Inu+Kag=Eternity: It's Inu/Kag. :)  
  
inuyashanot4sale: Maybe for another fic but Kagome's not gonna be a hanyou on this one.  
  
'This is Me'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 10: Duel to the Death  
  
*******  
  
The whole forest seemed to sense the upcoming battle that was fated to occur for the place was deadly silent, save for the rustle of the leaves and the grass as the wind picked up. Dark clouds were drawn towards the centre of the forest, at the clearing where two mikos prepared for the inevitable.  
  
Both Kagome and Kikyo were in fighting stances, clenching their bows with one hand, their other hands at their sides, prepared to draw the first arrow.  
  
Both of them had their lives on the line but each miko had different reasons for fighting a duel to the death. Kikyo wanted Kagome out of the way so she could finally convince Inuyasha to come with her to hell, and get her soul back. Plus a nice revenge like humiliating her reincarnation would taste so much sweeter. All Kagome wanted was to rid the world of Kikyo, the walking undead. Kikyo didn't belong in the world of the living. All she was was a walking pile of clay and dirt who only goes on by hate and suffering. Even Kagome thinks that Kikyo should live in peace. Also a voice inside told her that she couldn't bare to let Inuyasha die, but she dismissed that voice quickly. She also wanted to prove to everyone that she wasn't as weak as they assumed. Her powers had grown immensely over the years and she would be damned if she didn't show their true potential.  
  
The arrows were released as the two mikos glared at each other from a great distance. The arrows collided, dead centre, and gave off an enormous ball of a mixture of two different shades of blue light.  
  
Once the blue light submerged, they went into action. Kikyo quickly shot another arrow at her reincarnation but Kagome managed to dodge it easily. Kagome then fired an arrow back at Kikyo, putting more power on it then usual. Kikyo just barely managed to escape it but she acted like it was nothing.  
  
Streaks of light shot across the field as both mikos avoided every single one.  
  
Kikyo, becoming increasingly frustrated, shot two arrows at Kagome at the same time. Kagome did a back flip with her left hand holding her bow, and the right hand clenching an arrow. Wasting no time, she shot an arrow just as she landed on her feet. Kikyo didn't expect an attack so quickly so the arrow managed to pierce through the sleeve but missed her arm.  
  
'Too close,' Kikyo said in her mind as her eyes widened. She never would have thought that Kagome's spirit was that strong. It was supposed to be torn, broken. Kikyo gasped. 'Does she have no more feelings towards Inuyasha? Does she not love him anymore?'  
  
Kikyo still wanted Kagome dead. When she gained her soul back, then she would not have to gather souls to sustain her body. Kikyo concentrated all of her power to one single arrow and fired. The arrow emitted an amazing intensity of blue light and headed straight for Kagome. Kagome just stood there. Just as the arrow was about to hit her, Kagome raised her hand to create a shield of her own. The arrow and the shield crashed into each other, sending sparks flying every which way, flying like meteors across the field.  
  
Eventually Kagome waved her hand away from her and then the arrow and the Kikyo's light dissipated.  
  
For the first time in her life, Kagome could have sworn she witnessed Kikyo's face twisted in a look of shock and fear but it was only a slight one, hardly noticeable.  
  
Then as fast as the shock and fear came, it disappeared from Kikyo's face and her expression slowly became one of malevolence, her evil smile sending shivers down Kagome's spine.  
  
Kikyo's smile never wavered as her gaze switched from Kagome to something or someone else as she knocked an arrow to her bow and fired.  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha was running. He had found it odd that Kikyo would disappear so suddenly. No, he knew her. She would not give him up so easily. Which is why he was running. He suspected that Kikyo was onto something and he did not like it at all, especially if it involved hurting the girl he loves.  
  
It wasn't long before he spotted flashes of light that shown through the trees, so bright that even parts of the sky was lighted in the dark evening.  
  
When he realized that those flashes of light looked like purification light that belonged to Kagome and Kikyo, he sped up. He didn't want any of them hurt, though now he had grown angry at Kikyo for trying to hurt Kagome.  
  
The flashes stopped just as he reached the edge of the clearing. He was standing behind Kagome and from his position he could see Kikyo's fear and shock. He could not believe his eyes as well after seeing Kagome's incredible display of power. Even he hadn't known that she had gotten that strong. A strong feeling of guilt overcame him as he told himself that it was probably cause he was spending and thinking about Kikyo to notice.  
  
Inuyasha started to get worried when Kikyo's expression changed into one of evil intentions. For one horrific moment, he thought that Kikyo was going to fire the arrow on Kagome, but that thought quickly subsided as Kikyo's arrow pointed directly at him, her face showing no remorse, no regret, no love.  
  
He stood frozen as the woman he cared about showed no emotion towards him. The realization that he was blinded to suddenly came at full force. She didn't care about him. She had been using him all along, playing with his head, using his feelings against him. Kikyo knew that he didn't want to kill her for his past feelings towards her and used him to her advantage. She couldn't care less for his life. He was nothing to her. He meant nothing to her.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
His eyes widened as he watched Kagome ran towards him, just as the arrow was about to hit him. To him, all time stopped as the arrow pierced at her chest, right where the heart was. Her eyes displayed no feelings of regrets for her actions as she gasped and fell.  
  
Inuyasha's own heart felt like it stopped beating as he caught her before she landed on the ground. He carefully placed her against him on the ground. He looked into her half-lidded eyes. Already she was half conscious.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
*******  
  
I know. It's a terrible place to end it there. So tell me if you like the battle scene or not. Oh and I want you to tell me if you want a happy ending or a sad one. Just so you know, I'm leading towards a sad one right now, but I could change my mind. Also I'm taking suggestions on songs that I haven't used yet on this fic to put in the next chapter. I guess you could tell that this fic's almost done.  
  
A fic I'd like to recommend: 'Kirara's Journey' by Hinoiri Fighter. That's the first time I've seen a fic about Kirara and what do you know, she has a humanoid form! Trust me, her summary's much better than mine so go read! It's off to a great start I think.  
  
Well read and review people and I'll talk to ya next time!  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


	11. Chapter 11: My Last Breath

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song, "My Last Breath" by Evanescence.  
  
Hey people. I know that I haven't gotten around updating lately but I've been experiencing a REALLY REALLY bad form of writer's block. So you can see why I haven't felt like writing anything. But I guess I'm fine now.  
  
This is the last chapter everybody! I've gotten bored of this plot especially since this was seemingly getting nowhere. So I've finished it. It's been fun though. Thanks so much for your support!  
  
Okay enough about me. All righty here are the responses:  
  
ff.net:  
  
Shadow39: Yah go Kagome!  
  
dancing-by-moonlight: I'm sorry about the updating but I'll rather write a good chapter than a bad forced one. This story's almost done so I can work on my other fics as well.  
  
Hinoiri Fighter: Hey, you've read my fic! I try my best on the action scenes coz I like fighting as well. Oh I've decided to use another song instead of "Because You Loved Me". I hope you don't mind.  
  
Rushyuo: Do you want Kagome to leave Inuyasha though? This is an Inu/Kag though it's more angst than romance.  
  
mm.org:  
  
monsterkittie: Is it? Thanks for the great ratings! Enjoy this chappy.  
  
Panikku.com  
  
Akiame: You'll just have to see. I don't hate her but I don't like her either so please don't flame me if this gets out of hand, okay?  
  
'This is Me'  
  
By Fenikkusu Ice  
  
Chapter 11: My Last Breath  
  
*******  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
He couldn't believe it; he refused to believe what was happening. The blood poured out from Kagome's wound, the hole where the arrow pierced through her chest, right at the heart. He knew it; they both knew it. She hadn't much time to live.  
  
Her breath came out in rasps, coughing out more blood. She managed to make of the blurry image of Inuyasha. She smiled a sad smile. 'This is the end,' she thought. 'I can feel it.'  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, too weak to make her voice any louder. Even with his demon hearing, Inuyasha had to lean towards her to hear her words.  
  
"Hold me."  
  
-------  
  
Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
-------  
  
"Yes, yes of course, Kagome," he said quietly, holding her closer to him, afraid of letting her go.  
  
Her smile faded as she felt a tear fall on her face. She raised her hand weakly to touch the side of his face. He grasped her hand and held it to his cheek.  
  
"You're crying," she whispered to him.  
  
-------  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
-------  
  
Up until then, Inuyasha hadn't been aware that he was crying. Tasting the salty water as one tear slid on the side of his mouth, he couldn't help but think that this was the first time he had cried since the death of his mother.  
  
Kagome's blue-grey eyes became hazy with unshed tears as she gazed into his amber ones. She remembered how they had captured her attention so many times in the past. She remembered all the times that they had fought, all the times they had with their friends, and most of all, all the tender moments they had shared. Although they were few, she will forever treasure those moments.  
  
She realized at that moment as she continued to stare into his eyes, that she had been lying to herself and him. Kagome knew that she had never, not even once, despite of all the times that he had brought her pain, stopped.  
  
She had never stopped loving him.  
  
-------  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
-------  
  
She had wanted to hate him. She really did. But her mind contradicted with her heart.  
  
Kagome's tears started to fall as she said the words she wanted to tell him before the inevitable came,  
  
"I loved you. I never stopped. Inuyasha. . ."  
  
Inuyasha nodded to show that she had his full attention.  
  
"I'll always love you."  
  
-------  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha's happiness was only short-lived. He was overjoyed to know that Kagome had been by his side, had never left him, and had always loved him. But that emotion was quickly replaced with the knowledge that she was dying and there was nothing that he could do. He held her closer, both of them savoring their last moments together as they knew that they were not destined to be together, once again separated by fate.  
  
-------  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror as Kagome breathed her last breath. . . the life in her eyes gone. . . her soul freed.  
  
She was gone.  
  
-------  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
-------  
  
"NOOOOO! KAGOME!!!!!!"  
  
Flashbacks of Kagome smiling at him, comforting him, giving him strength, even of Kagome sitting him came into his mind at lightning speed.  
  
The hanyou wept harder from the loss of his love; his only love. He hugged her against him as tight as he could. "Please don't leave me. I love you," he cried in her hair. He strained all of his youkai senses, hoping for any signs that Kagome was still alive.  
  
There were none.  
  
-------  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
-------  
  
Inuyasha shook with anger as the full force of what had happened shot at him. It was Kikyo who had tried to hurt him. It was Kikyo who had tried to kill him. But most of all, it was Kikyo who had attempted and had succeed in killing her reincarnation.  
  
That WAS the last straw.  
  
Inuyasha carefully set Kagome down as his amber eyes bled crimson as his demon side completely took over him and this time, he didn't even try to push his youkai blood back. Kikyo no longer had his sympathies. 'She deserves to spend an eternity in hell, alone.'  
  
His claws lengthened as did his fangs as his mind was overcome by anger and hatred for the undead miko.  
  
With a mighty roar, he dashed towards Kikyo, intending to slice her in half and rid the world of this clump of clay and dirt.  
  
Kikyo raised her hand to activate a purifying shield around her. Inuyasha ran right into the shield and was thrown back at the force and power of it. He snarled when she laughed evilly.  
  
He narrowed his eyes in realization as Kikyo's body glowed white and the same thing happened with Kagome's body.  
  
Kagome's soul was returning to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo continued laughing when all of the soul reunited within her body.  
  
Inuyasha finally understood why Kikyo wanted Kagome dead. It was so she could have all of her soul back. With the entire soul back together, she wouldn't have the need to absorb any more souls and she would be much more powerful.  
  
At that moment, all Inuyasha could think of was Kagome. The anger of his mind heightened as it overtook his entire body. No part of his mind told him to grant his former love mercy. For once, his human side and his demon side completely agreed with each other. 'Kikyo must die.'  
  
Inuyasha's eyes bled crimson red as he slashed his claws to Kikyo. She however dodged his claws and fired arrows of very powerful purification arrows. Some of them managed to pierce through his haori and through his skin, but he never paid any heed to any of them. He barely even winced.  
  
His anger only grew. His mind told him to avenge Kagome's death. That served to heighten his senses and his strength. Inuyasha gained more speed and agility, his strength multiplied.  
  
He punched right through the ground as he tried to hit her. That attack left a giant crater which both baffled and frightened Kikyo. She had expected that he would attack her, but she had no idea that he loved her reincarnation enough so that he would be able to control his demon side instead of blindingly attacking her.  
  
Kikyo had underestimated him.  
  
She kept firing her arrows at him but he kept dodging them with ease. Her eyes widened. She knew now that he would really kill her. She used the last of her remaining power to put up a barrier to defend herself. That served no purpose for Inuyasha's claws easily slashed through it. His claws struck Kikyo right where the heart was supposed to be had she been alive. Kikyo disintegrated, leaving dirt and ashes blowing away with the wind.  
  
A white ball of light emerged from Kagome's fading body as Inuyasha returned to his hanyou form. He looked on as the image of Kagome appeared from the light.  
  
"Kagome," he whispered as he walked towards her.  
  
She smiled a sad smile. "Inuyasha."  
  
They were now a foot apart. Inuyasha reached over to touch her cheek and was surprised that he could feel her warm soft skin underneath his finger tips. He pulled her over to him and embraced her as if she was his lifeline. She returned the embrace.  
  
"I love you, Kagome," he whispered against her hair.  
  
"Me too, Inuyasha." Kagome could feel the tears running down her cheeks. They were only delaying what was meant to be.  
  
Neither of them wanted to let go, both knowing that they may never see each other again.  
  
"Inuyasha. . ." she started.  
  
"No Kagome. Let me hold you a bit longer." Inuyasha's golden eyes now shined with unshed tears. "Please," he pleaded.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I haven't got much time, Inuyasha. I have to leave."  
  
They let go enough so that they could see each other's faces. It tore both their hearts that they could not be together. They were both shedding tears now. The distance between them were closed as they shared a kiss. It was a chaste kiss. A simple but powerful expression of love.  
  
Inuyasha could feel her touch fading away. 'No. . . not yet!' his mind screamed. He tried to hold onto her but it was a useless effort. Kagome was still next to him but she was fading.  
  
"Be free, Inuyasha. I'll always love you, no matter where we end up," Kagome cried.  
  
"I'll always love you too, Kagome, my Kagome." He watched helplessly as she completely faded away, the image of her in tears will always be engraved in his mind.  
  
Night fell upon the forest and still Inuyasha hadn't moved from his spot. Finally he picked up one of Kagome's arrows and buried it as a memorial for her. He clenched the beads of his necklace. That was his last remembrance of her; the one object that bind them from the very beginning. When morning came, he took one last look at the gravesite and returned to the village.  
  
They say that the hanyou had come to that part of the forest every day up until his death. People say that he had held onto his necklace until his very last breath, with no one but his two demon friends by his side.  
  
Who knows? Maybe the souls of Inuyasha and Kagome would meet once again and next time, maybe they'll be given the chance to love.  
  
****THE END****  
  
Well that's it everybody! Only two ppl mentioned about the ending so I stuck to the original sad ending. Just so you know: I'm definitely NOT doing a sequel to this story. However I will probably do another Inu/Kag fic sometime in the future, though it's probably gonna be a long time from now. Not gonna start a new fic when I've got others to finish. In the meantime, I've got to work on my other fics. If you think this sucked, don't worry. My next one will be much better, I promise. I had wanted to go with a simple plot for my first attempt at a fic. If you don't think it sucked, then I'm glad you like it. My next one will still be better nevertheless.  
  
See ya later!  
  
Fenikkusu Ice 


End file.
